gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
Patrolling Hey. I requested to be a patroller again, so I thought I should let you know. See you around, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. :I'm sorry I didn't tell you some days before. I just thought there was enough time for you to vote. :Now that I'm a patroller, I will try to help if I notice any hackers and vandals an disrespectful users of this fine wiki. :Cheers, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Myths I know it is policy on this wiki to not have myth related pages and content. Isn't it about time it was written in our policies section? Messi1983 (talk) 22:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :I could've sworn I already did that. Oh well. Yes, it is indeed time. I wish someone would adopt GTA Myths Wiki, but they all get angry with us for not wanting myths content here. Jeff (talk| ) 12:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I swore I saw you did it too, but cannot find it. Messi1983 (talk) 12:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it's there now. Jeff (talk| ) 16:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cool. I also added a topic on communityboard a few days ago, you may want to check it out. Messi1983 (talk) 21:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Myths wiki I saw on the community notice board that you, and other addmins here are in need of someone to manage and adopt the GTA myths wiki. I'm into myths and would be happy to start the process of creating an affiliate wiki dedicated to myths. I'll post an adoption request for the GTA myths wiki on community central. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:05, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! Good luck, and we'll send users your way once you get it up and running. Jeff (talk| ) 03:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Great then, I look foreward to getting it all set up. 03:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Sasquatch101 (talk) ::I've been thinking about the best way to start getting the gta myths wiki going and just noticed that the internet address is "Grand theft auto myths wiki". Apparently wikia can't change the address name to a shorter and slicker "GTA Myths Wiki" so I feel that I should just start from sctatch with a new wiki. I'll withdraw my adoption request at community central and start putting together the new "GTA Myths Wiki" immediately. Thanks Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Myths wiki almost set up I've been working on the GTA Myths Wiki for the past week getting it all ready for the myth hunters here. I should be through organizing the information for the GTA SA myths section sometime this week. If you could get the word out that the myths wiki is done, so people can come over and check it out that would be great. It would be great also if the myths wiki could join the GTA Wiki as an official affiliate site, as I have already made the arrangments with a link to the GTA Wiki on the myths main page. Hope to see you and others at the myth wiki! Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: (Auto) Welcome Hi McJeff, Although I have only just joined the GTA wiki, (from reading the info on GTA IV) I have been around Wikia for a while. I just received the (auto) message to my first edit here. I am currently looking to stay around here for a few months, as the GTA games are keeping my greatly interested, this wiki is proving a very useful resource to help play GTA IV with and it appears there is a bit I can do to help around here. I have been on Wikia since 2009 and an Admin/Crat on another wiki since mid 2010. If this wiki could do with another staff member, I will be happy to help in any way I can. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:45, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandalize Page Hey McJeff some idiot name Yomomma'sgirlyparts just vandlize Carl Johnson page by adding some nasty stuff to it. I also recmend you banned him from this wiki because of his name and thats the violation of the rules in this wiki for having a horrible user name. Cloudkit01 03:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit 01 :He also deleted all the information in the Blue hell atrical but I reverted his edit. He also created pointless pages about GTA 6 and another gta v protagonist page, both I added the candidates for deletion catagory. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Very peculiar batch of vandalism, but I've cleaned it up. Thanks for informing. Jeff (talk| ) 12:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome McJeff. Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:51, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandals Hey Jeff. I've told Ilan about this, but as he didn't do it, I'm wondering if you could delete this. And, that's not all of it. A user who just signed up, by the name of IgorTchelzoff has deleted most of Johnny Klebitz's page. And believe me when I say most of it. Happily, when I was about to rollback his edits, I saw Love GTA4 had already done it. Could you please block him for deleting about 5 page topics on a protagonist page? Out, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:55, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I wrote all of what Sasquatch accidently removed from the good text part. That Yomomma vandal is a brat. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:55, December 6, 2012 (UTC) -And speaking of vandals... ::Based on his subpar mechanics I'd guess that Yomomma was another incarnation of Joshualeverburg. Jeff (talk| ) 18:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Joshua is a boring grass. Are you gonna take care of Tchelzoff? I forgot to tell you he'd also deleted the categories Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I left Igor a warning and I'll keep a close eye on him. Brand new editors can sometimes make mistakes like deleting stuff and not know how to fix it. Maybe I'm just feeling mellow and tolerant today but I'm giving Igor the benefit of the doubt. He messes up again he's gone though. Jeff (talk| ) 18:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll be watching him too. Enjoy being mellow, as long as it doesn't let you down, 'cos if it is true he's new, he could also be a vandal. Later Jeff man,Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: What is up, Jeff? The page on the GTA IV Skinheads gang had photos of Jimmy Kand and Marty Boldenow, two of the members. I take it you're not very fond of GTA IV, so just to let you know, both are most wanted criminals. All was fine, but now they don't "work" anymore. Could you fix it? And could you tell me how to do it? As a patroller and I feel like I should do it myself. Only if I knew how to... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy holidays and a happy New Year! Boomer8 (talk) 07:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi McJeff I noticed that a guy created a useless page and I'm asking you to delete it, oh and could you fix the Sharks page? I tried to fix it but I couldn't, the problem is in the gallery, thanks. Anyway Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to you ;) Istalo (talk) December 16, 2012. FYI Jeff me old mucker(means my old friend), I made a topic on the communityboard a week ago or so, which needs opinions. Check it out. Messi1983 (talk) 19:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi, I don't want to sound annoying or anything but there is a request I made on the promotion requests page and I would like you to close it so that I can make a new request now that I have reached my target of 200 edits. This would be much appreciated. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 22:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) No worries, thanks for the welcome. I plan on making a few more edits to the little bits of info which I've noticed that haven't yet been touched on and hopefully it can be of use. I'm a big fan of this site since its wealth of information is something you really can't get anywhere else and it really shows the keen eye that some GTA fans have. It really lets you get behind the fictional establishments which is part of the game's fun in itself. On a side note however, I did want to ask you if it was ok to advertise some GTA inspired clothing which I am planning to begin selling within the next month on this website in the forum section. They're all designs I've made based loosely on various elements within the game and I think that this site can really help get them out there, given the fanbase and the upcoming release of GTA V. Please let me know what you think and I thank you for your time. Keep up the good work and I look forward to helping add on to this awesome wiki! Outfitclothing (talk) 06:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Jeff, man, how is it going? Look, I was patrolling yesterday, and noticed these two wannabe wiki criminals: Lalahannah622 and Pasiondav792. But my browser was damn slow, so I couldn't do anything other than use the rollback function. Hannah has been adding false dates (like 1485) to GTA IV Era characters, the oldest alive being born on 1940, or something like that. Happily though, NATEBURN has notified Ilan about her, and she has been blocked. As for Pasiondav, he's been removing the original vids on mission pages, all from GTASeriesVideos, to add videos in spanish, like if this wiki was indeed spanish. I've taken the liberty to rollback his lousy edits. Thought I'd let you know, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll have a word with Pasiondav. Jeff (talk| ) 21:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, nice. :Out, :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Game Guide App Greetings McJeff! Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the GTA wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:52, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hey McJeff! Looks like you may have missed this message. Just FYI, I'll go ahead and start curating the Game Guide content on Monday myself. Feel free to chip in though! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Staff Page Hi McJeff! I thought I'd remind you that you need to add the new Patrollers (including me) to the GTA Wiki Staff Page. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 08:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyway! :D LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 17:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki set up Hey jeff, A while back you and I talked about sending GTA Wiki users who are intrested in myths over to the GTA Myths Wiki once the affiliate wiki is built up. The wiki is very presentable now, so could you get the word ot to the GTA Wiki users who are intrested in myths. I know how the GTA Wiki wants no myth-related content here so the Myths Wiki will fulfil that role. Get back to me as soon as you can. Thanks, Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:12, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Zombie troll We have a vandal by the Username Zombie... somethiong needs to be done about this user ASAP JBanton (Talk | ) 18:17, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I see Ilan got to him first, good catch. Jeff (talk| ) 20:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Image problem On the category page for GTA V vehicles, the image for the Sports Coupé isn't updating to the current one headlining the article, although it was changed at least six hours ago. Is there just a time delay or is there something wrong? JBanton (Talk | ) 18:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) It has sorted itself out now, all is well :) JBanton (Talk | ) 21:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Made a topic on GTA Wiki Staff talk page. Check it out. Messi1983 (talk) 05:51, February 5, 2013 (UTC) That username... Jeff, how are you? And before you ask, yes, it is about users. While I have nothing against the site in question, everyone sees what they want to, it's not my problem, this user has quite a username: Isthispornhub. He's only made one edit so far, on the Freeway page, which wasn't bad, but his username calls a lot of attention. I don't think he's a bad editor, but that username... Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Promotion Hey Jeff. I'll always be staying cool with people and I actually rarely ever get angry over anything. I understand that I have only been a Patroller a few weeks so I'm fine about that. The last thing is, how do I learn how to be an admin? Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 18:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Dan and I (and Tom if he comes back) have to figure out how we're going to teach people before I can answer that. Jeff (talk| ) 21:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chronology :Whilst this is in discussion, may I point out that I've been setlling a few disputes and calming some situations here, here, here and also here. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi, I was playing GTA IV and the Episodes and I was following them in chronological order using the Missions in GTA IV Era page, when I noticed that some of the missions in section 4 for the Ballad of Gay Tony are impossible to complete before Chinese Takeout. Is this a mistake in the list, or am I playing it wrong? I noticed it starts at the mission Sexy Time which requires Chinese Takeout to be completed. Thank you. Niko Bellic4 (talk) 18:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Niko Bellic4, sorry but I don't know, I didn't like GTA4 itself and so I haven't played any of the other GTA4 era games. Jeff (talk| ) 18:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, Thank you for the help I'll try someone else. Niko Bellic4 (talk) 18:38, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Policy I know that the GTA Wiki policy says myth-related content is prohibited on the wiki, but the Rumours page has myth content all over it. If myth content is on the wiki it defeats the whole purpose of the GTA Wiki's affiliate wiki the GTA Myths Wiki to cover myths which the GTA Wiki does not allow. So with your blessing, could I delete the myth content on that page and put a link to the GTA Myths Wiki for people looking for myths? Let me know what you think. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I took care of the page and added a link to GTA Myths Wiki at the top. Since the page would be awkward and incomprehensive if it didn't mention the myths, and since it's only stating that the ones that gave this wiki trouble (Bigfoot, Epsilon) aren't true, I'm going to leave them. I did change Bigfoot and Piggsy to false from debatable. Jeff (talk| ) 08:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing that up. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. The new GTA Myths Wiki is at www.gta-myths.com Vandals I think we need a block to be put on User:DynamicInABox and User:Bbionicjive, for using their first edits to deface articles. JBanton (Talk | ) :Both indeffed. Jeff (talk| ) 22:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Here is something for you to do haha Hey Jeff, images seem to be more your field on here, so you might want to check out Candidates for deletion. Messi1983 (talk) 10:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Me I'm sorry if you feel I lost my temper on the promotion page, but I felt I was being personally attacked. Normally I wouldn't act that way, but I felt that I had to make a stern respose to the false accusations dodo was putting out there. I hope you understand my reasoning. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :I understand, and I wasn't trying to take a shot at you. I was just saying that if you're looking to be an admin, keeping cool is important. Jeff (talk| ) 07:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Blog I've restored it for reference sake, cause I warned him on it and just incase any trouble from another wiki does happen. I've protected it, so no one else can comment on it. Messi1983 (talk) 03:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE Thanks Jeff, I'm glad that you talk to me. You know, you are kinda cool admin. You what I'm going to do, I'm going to put your name on my Friend and Allias list. P.S. The reason that I made a blog like that because I want you and Staff here put something about me, so I can prove that I'm innocent of those things that I didn't do! Your dispatcher and an informal-imformant, Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Moe Watterson Bosco Howard Admin request Hello Jeff! Just saw your opinion about GTA IV. You really are keen on Niko, huh? :D I've applied for admin. Couldst thou vote and comment, sir? Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC)